1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of telephonic communications, and to the particular field of emergency or alarm communications.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many people use Automatic Teller Machines (ATM) to obtain cash. These machines are nearly ubiquitous in most cities. While these machines are very helpful and convenient, they have also become a source of crime. Some people are forced to withdraw money from an ATM and then are either kidnapped or simply robbed. This has become a serious problem, especially for ATMs located in remote areas. Often, a thief will lie in wait for someone to approach the ATM and then accost the person and force them to withdraw money.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for protecting the public from theft associated with forced ATM withdrawals.
The art does contain some suggestions for such protection. However, the art of which the inventor is aware often requires the victim to dial a special telephone number or activate a special button. A thief will readily know of these emergency procedures and will prevent the victim from using them. If such emergency elements are not activated, they are virtually worthless as the authorities will not be notified of the crime.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for protecting the public from theft associated with forced ATM withdrawals and which can be activated by a potential victim without interference from the criminal.
In such cases, the theft may not be discovered until the receipts associated with the ATM are reviewed. This may not occur for many hours. A lapse of several hours, or days, may be fatal for a victim of such crimes.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for protecting the public from theft associated with forced ATM withdrawals and which can be activated by a potential victim without interference from the criminal and which can be activated in a manner such that help will be quickly dispatched.
It is well known that criminals require complete secrecy to operate. Any attention-capturing device will thus be a significant deterrent for a robbery.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for protecting the public from theft associated with forced ATM withdrawals and which will also automatically activate some means for attracting attention to the ATM.
As is also well known, many criminals are acquitted for lack of evidence. The burden of proof is very high in criminal cases. This is an especially difficult problem in the area of ATM thefts since there is little, if any, evidence of the crime.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for protecting the public from theft associated with forced ATM withdrawals and which will also automatically activate some means for recording the events occurring at the ATM.